Chapter 1, Our Last School Day Together
by Skyler Unforgivable
Summary: This is almost a continuation to "A day with Kiba and Hina". It's only chapter one, but I'm going to upload chapter two late, it's a long story, sorry. Anyways, it's the story of my last weekend with someone I lost. I hope you like it!


Chapter 1, Our last school day together...

I awoke that day, not knowing that the next three or four days with her would be my last. Ever. I sprang up out of bed, unusually excited, then bounded my way to the bathroom to wash my face with those facial wipes we got at Wal Mart for $16.99, which was way over the top for a jar of 90 sanitary wipes. "Ugh, this is a terrible smell!!", I groaned as I wiped down my teenage face with a strong-scented piece of soaked down cloath. I shook my face to get the ointment on the wipe to dry faster, my eyes almost burning out of my head. "Ehh, I know stomache, I'll feed us! We'll eat ramen for breakfast today!". I skipped to the pantry and grabbed a bowel of instant ramen. I ripped open the paper seal and poured boiling water into the cup, sat it on the counter and placed an upside-down soup bowl on the lid. I tapped my fingers intentivly on the counter and shouted at the cup of steamy ramen, "Ahh, HURRY IT THE HELL UP!!!", I ended up eating a doughnut from 7 Eleven instead. I decided to wear my favorite shirt that day. The one _she_ gave me. It was black, of course, with colorful ribs where my real ones are supposed to be. I put on my favorite pair of pokemon boxers and my best skinny jeans. I grabbed my dinosaur hoodie, my favorite hoodie to be exact. Another thing _she_ gave me.

I scurried on the bus lettered "A", the first bus that gets to Marcus Whitman with me as it's first bus rider...at 6:59 a.m. I jumped off the bus with Kelly and Sharon, two other people totally bewildered as to why I was so excited. "What's up with you?", asked Kelly, my tomboy-ish best friend who isn't too used to seeing me like this. "Yeah, what's the deal Skye? You're never this jumppy in the mornings! Your always like, 'little miss emo queen'! ", exclaimed Sharon, my total 'Edward Cullen fan girl' friend. But she doesn't talk about Twilight, she knows we all hate it. I frowned at my friends, even though I hadn't told a soul about where I was going this weekend. "Well, if you both MUST know, I am going camping with my bestest friend Rae this fateful memorial weekend! And I'm going home with her today and spending the night. Then, we're skipping school on Friday to get an early start up to Vancouver (the one is Washington)!", I explained in a over-joyed voice. Then, before I knew it, I was knocked over on my ass! I looked up at the huge crowd of people trying to get off the bus still. "Oh, s-sorry!", I said as I jumped to my feet and brushed myself off. The bell rang for the few people that were here to go inside. It was 7:25 a.m when we walked into the school where I would be potentially happy with _her_ ever again.

Bus "L" came and dropped the random kids I don't know off, which meant the student store was open and Sharon was going to drag me to buy something for her to eat. "Here, it's only three-fifty, all that I've got. Sorry." "Thanks soo much Skye!", I handed her the crinkled three dollars and fifty cents out of my pocket for her to give the unreasonably grumpy bitch that works at the counter. Of course, Sharon was getting a cinnamon pop-tart and asking for them to heat it up in the microwave oven they have in the back of the store. "Hey, Sharon, what's with you now? And when was I an 'emo queen'? AND WHEN WAS I 'LITTLE'?!" I asked my overall hyper-assed best friend as all three of us sat down at our usual table. Kelly, eatting her usual egg muffin thing, listened in as she always does. "Hm, well, you're usually listening to that cd player of yours, and when you're not, you just don't talk. And incase you haven't noticed, I am precisly 2 and 1/2 inches taller than you!!", she teased, my jelousy factor rising. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a big yellow bus lettered "D", drives past. _Her_ bus. I sprang up to my feet, hitting my crotch on the corner of the lunch table and running out to bus D. "S-sorry guys, I'll catch 'ya later!". I was so mixed up, I tripped over the random pipe sticking out of the ground near the benches and pine tree the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" nerds play cards at in the mornings, and I staggered to my feet and walked to the bus and waited for _her_ to get off the bus. The last time I will ever walk outside to that bus. She stepped off the bus as she usually did, and, surprisingly ran to me and gave me a big glomp! I had blushed, as I always tend to do when I am glomped or hugged by someone, then she looked at me and smiled, letting out a cute, very well practiced, "Ohayo, Skye-san!" I smiled at my twin. Not looking up or down because of our similar hight. "Ohayo-gozaimasu, Rae-sama!" I greeted back at her, both of us laughed together at that moment. "Haha, I haven't practiced formal endings yet Skye, take it easy with the Japanese!" "Hehe, okay, but when we move to Japan together and learn more, we HAVE to have a full-flegged conversation, okay?", I challenged. "Yeah! Ok, we should get going, the Gomez twins might be coming..." Ah, the Gomez twins, Chris and Cameron. Our stalkers, and mortal enemies. See, Cameron likes Rae, and Chris likes me, but when I see Cameron hug Rae, my jelousy gets the best of me and I get UBER pissed, then end up throwing him off of her. I just plain kick the shit out of Chris is he touches me.

So our day went on as it did, but during my second to last class of the day, my bestest friend Erik got a little suspicious as Kelly and Sharon did. When I wasn't looking, he jumped to the seat behind mine and poked my back with his colored pencil. "Pssst!!!! PPPSSSSSSSAAAAATTUH!!!", he whispered unnessecarily to me. I wiped the spit off of my hoodie and turned around, "Oh jeez, Erik, when the hell did you get here, man?", I asked sarcastically. "Uhm, I got here like 46 minutes ago. I was being all super fuckin' Jesus-ninja!". My friend Erik has an obsession of ripping on Jesus and other stuff. But he's cool, he's got a good taste in music, funny, and a good person. Then, I jumped as he yelled, "I like to kick babiess!!" in my ear. Our geography teacher, Mr. Dye is an old bastard with an awkward personality and a lazy eye, so people like to pick on him, etc. He seems to not mind it though. Anyways, Mr. Dye turned around and the floor of portable 3 creaked and Aaron N. in the back row of the classroom laughed for some reason. Of course, being Mr. Dye, he was like "Wut I do?? :PP", and every lame "prep" on the right wall of the portable laughed their stupid pretty laugh and was sucking up to the teacher. Erik and I like to piss off the preps and watch them complain, text and pass their dumb-ass "slam" book around during our passing periods. Anyways! Erik asked, "Why in the hell are you so fricken' happy today? You gettin' laid or something?". I laughed. "Haha, no. I'm actually going camping with Rae this weekend for Memorial weekend.", I explained for the eight hundreth time this afternoon. "Oooh!", he exclaimed, shaking my shoulder and taunting me with "Bow chicka wow wow!!". I smiled and laughed a little, and the day went on as usual.

Rae and I got home and I found my bag packed at her house. "Mom...I told her I'd pack!" I said walking into the doorway and then, as usual, being tackled by Rae's dogs Psymon and Ginger. My two most favorite dogs in the world. Their wet noses gave me goosebumpes being pressed against my arms, with it being almost 88 degrees today, I had broken down and taken my sweater off. I got to my feet and unzipped my bag. Rae's sister Whale, er, I mean Ali and her FUGLY boyfriend DJ were home. Unfortunatly, he was coming with. I groaned when I heard their retarded laughs from Ali's whore-house, ah, I mean bedroom. When I got the zipper on my bag open, DJ had walked in and, ironically, my Hello Kitty bra was the ONE thing on top of my other belongings in my bag, and he just HAD to look over to see it!!! Bastard....So I re-packed things in my own, specific arrangements while Rae sat in the office chair laughing at what just happened. " Haha, NOT FUNNY RAE! Do you realize how emberassing that is?!" I yelled. "Ahaha, calm down Skye, it was funny! Plus, I was laughing at Dan Dan! Did you see his stupid face when he saw? It was hilarious!!!", Rae explained. And so, the rest of our day went on as any other day at her house would be. Her mom and Dad get home from work, Dj and Fatty, I mean, Ali, go to his house until morning, and we watch Invader Zim or get on the computer. Night came kinda fast, which meant we had to pack all of the luggage, food, quad, etc. into her Dad Tony's rapist van (inside joke). We had just finnished packing when I almost collapsed of tiredness. "Haha, you girls worked hard, why don't you go to bed, I'll get Ali and DJ to pack the rest in the morning. Night." "Night Dad, Night Tony", we said at the same time and skipped into the house, down the hall and into her room. I looked over at her couch, then at her half-assed bunk bed. I jumped onto the bed and called, "I call it!" and got under the covers. "Eh, okay, night Skye, I'll see you tomorow!", she said. "Oyasumi nasai, Rae-sama!", I said in Japanese, she only got a bit of what I said, initially.

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
